JakeRambo
Yeah hi kiddos im jakerambo and this is my story of my "quest" through colenia and friends (ripped off from thomas and his friends sorry g) Patagonia times (it wasnt actually in patagonia it was in south brazil but who cares right?) i started off as the nation patagonia (in south brazil) and i was bad! i had a bal of 3k and one house which i ended up quiting from Soviet Union (USSR) my next nation was the USSR which i highly over claimed and i mean 3k over claimed chunks in the end i got ended by andrew who called me a "threat" but my capital was a village i dont see me becoming a threat Soviet Union part 2!!! my next soviet union was the one where i grew the most i built my own town or city whatever u want to call it and started going into sf and had some decent items my main ally was angevin empire and i was 7th on /f top at the highest. we ended when we were illegally bombed by jp and his friends (sorry thomas...) Rome next was Rome which was my best ever faction i took over the southern half of italy at first and made allies in angevin and kweku's nation which i forgot the name of. I with the help of alex made bulgaria quit and then i took most of its lands but i was still not the roman empire Roman Empire When i became the roman empire i had taken over catalonia , south france and the rest of italy so i thought i was ready at this time rome had grown into one of the biggest cities on colenia and my faction was ranked 5th on f top but the fun hasnt begun yet... UTS uts was the best faction i was owner of we became 2nd on f top only behind angevin by like 20 million not to bad but the main thing was that i was uniting people left right and center i think at peak there were 7 member states to uts who were unaware of my control of them but we finally ended after a long 1 week run ! when malaysian kids invaded me when i had snake on to defend yeah snake u know whats going to happen rome was blown up and i have never owned a faction since Angevin times After UTS fell i joined the angevin empire which treated me nicely i started building up amsterdam and build around 6 buildings there and helped with their sf a bit but i left after around 4 days to join... UPCA (Central America) UPCA had the best capital out of any country on colenia and made me join this was my best time economically on colenia 4.0 when i reached a bal of 4 mil 4th place behind alex , andy and east i also helped build up the UPCA i ended 4.0 in UPCA and when 5.0 came around i joined a new faction TPU (Technologist Pacific Union) I was the one that started tpu (well beaubo started it properly but i did /f create so its me) and started building up the first and the 2nd capital ( san fransisco and LA) when LA had around 5 buildings in it , it was selected as one of the cities to go in japanese mappings colenia advertisement video and as people saw it we got some new members ( michaelhero and others idk) as la grew Virteris came around and he was snobby he wanted to destroy all of my buildings and replace them for his own but he didnt I was vice president of TPU for 4 times in a row and wanted to become president badly and that finally happened in late march as i was elected president of TPU with 10 votes and risqi got vice president with 8 votes when i got president there was outrage in the tpu and colenia community as people were upset (idk why) about me being president because ive hurt peoples feelings ( stupid liberals ) and this made virteris leave the faction which i was personally happy about. As the next TPU election came i started off winning in the polls with 8 votes but michael and beaubo overtook me as it looked clear that michael was going to win , i started a Communist revolution and made beaubo pay me 4 mil to stop it. I joined Germany for a bit payed alex his 2.3 mil loan back then i payed beaubo 1 mil to let me in to tpu again I am now a member of tpu with a bal of 7135431 making me 2nd on baltop behind alex i hope u had fun cya later kids!! Category:Members